All I'm Breathing For
by FluffAngel
Summary: AU HH - Hermione Granger, the campus beauty, playgirl, flirt & badgirl gets Harry Potter her slave for 7 days from a challenge. They become friends but falling in, and staying in love was never this easy..


**All I'm Breathing For**

:: x :: x :: x :: x :: x :: x ::

**Summary:** AU-HH - Hermione the campus beauty & badgirl gets Harry Potter her slave for 7 days.They become friends but falling in and staying in love was never this easy.

**Rating:** PG-13 Kissing, Snogging

**Author:** FluffAngel

**Notes: **I totally forgot my e-mail and password in my old account (fluffbunny).. (--) I know.. so pathetic.. haha.. well it's really been a LONG time since i did login.. i guess i eventually forgot.. tsk tsk tsk..

besides, it's 2005.. i wanted this to be something cool to do on the new year..;P

so here, to update i have to make a new one.. if you have read the first post of this story, you will notice the corrected typos and 'edited scences'.. This was based from one of my favorite movies, 'Dahil Mahal na Mahal Kita' .

Also, I would really love to have a **BETA READER**.. I know I need help... if you wanna help me out, please don't hesitate to email me at : ..

**Disclaimer: **Do I really have to? Oh Well, I own nothing. Hogwarts, Harry Potter and Co. are all from the genius mind of JK Rowling. The plot is from a local movie, but I twisted it a bit.. And I'm not making even a single cent out this, I do this just for fun, and for the reviews winkwink.. So yeah, don't sue me :P Nikki Carlton is my character :P

**Additional Notes: **This is set on Harry and Hermione's 6th year. Harry and Hermione are both in Gryffindor :P Draco is Hermione's X .. and Lavender is Harry's X...

**THIS IS TOTALLY IN A/U! ALTERNATIVE UNIVERSE!  
**

**  
Some (expecially Hermione) have to be Out of Character. **

:: x :: x :: x :: x :: x :: x ::

**Chapter One : Butterbeer X**

_This was wrong. Harry knew it._  
_This was so wrong, pretending to be the guy Hermione loved,_  
_the guy Hermione was suppossed to be kissing._  
_It really was wrong, but it felt so right._

:: x :: x :: x :: x :: x :: x ::

Harry Potter closed his eyes as he took another gulp of Butterbeer, closing his eyes while he felt the warm alcoholic liquid slide down his throat, hoping that it would help drown his sorrows.

More likely slamming the mug back on the table, he let out a heavy sigh of depression.

His bestfriend, Ron Weasley who was there to accompany him, just looked at Harry like there was nothing he could do or say to make him feel better.

Harry just broke up with his girlfriend for _5 months_, Lavender Brown. Just four and a half hours ago.

He just found out that she was cheating on him the whole time on a Hufflepuff he didn't know.

It was undeniably quite painful for him to think about it. He had been very honest and loyal to her, but still his girlfriend cheated on him.

He even found that out from another person, Lavender's friend, Parvati who said she couldn't keep Lavender's secrets anymore.

Harry took another deep sigh as he look another large gulp of the liquor.

It's not that he loved Lavender that much, but it's because he thought of the entire 5 months he wasted, giving out all the effort to love someone and be loved, just to end up getting hurt.

From that moment on, he knew he was totally over Lavender.

He knew that wasn't so hard. It was just _like that_.

Harry just stared blankly at his almost empty mug of Butterbeer and swore to it that from that moment on, he would never want that to happen again.

And that he will take a break from all relationships and just go on with his life, even more happier and easier without Lavender.

He finally finished his drink to the last drop, bottoming up the mug, and gently placed it back the bar table.

Ron looked at him and gave him a small grin, assuring if Harry was now okay, and he replied with a nod.

"That's okay man, you deserve someone much better than her anyway.." said Ron, patting his bestfriend's back.

"Thanks Ron, don't worry. That wasn't much of a big deal.." mumbled Harry, and he knew he meant it.

Ron grinned wider and ordered another refill on their mugs.

Just as the bartender came to them, the door creaked open, and the little bell alarm on the door rang slightly.

"Harry, look who's here.." Ron said, while turning his neck.

Harry twisted his neck slightly to see who it was, and immediately he recognized her,

_THE_ Hermione Granger.

It was a surprise to see her inside the bar with no name at 11 PM on a Friday night.

Thinking about _who_ the girl is, it wouldn't surprise him if she also knew the secret passage through Hogesmade. But he couldn't think of a reason why she was there.

Hermione Granger, was more known as "Mio", since nobody dared calling her Hermione.

The Gryffindor Princess. The Most Popular and Smartest Girl in Hogwarts. The Heartthrob.

The girl who's trademark is wearing expensive high cut and high heeled leather boots, a studded belt loosely fitting her short skirt uniform. Her fitting blouse, missing one button that always showed her tempting cleavage (she only buttoned it up during classes) , making her look so sexy even in their uniform.

The way her cloak sways behind when she walks on the hallways, her unique bushy brown hair that her best friend, Nikki would braid sometimes, or turn into whatever hairstyle that would always look good on her, her dark makeup, thick black eyeshadow making her look so mysterious and seductive all the time.

Her black painted fingernails, making her look like she wanted to be a rebel. Her accessories, her things, they way she moves, acts, talks, everything she did, everything she was, that gave her an aura of elegance, arrogance and _sluttyness_ at the same time, anywhere she went.

She knew how to carry herself and that made her a campus _heartthrob_. Walking down the halls with style and confidence and sass that made her look like she was ramping while walking.

She was always with her best friend, Nikki, who was a not as good-looking as her but she was always there wherever she was.

They didn't look and act the same, they are almost very different characters. Nobody know why they how they could be bestfriends, but they didn't care. Nikki was just Mio's 'sidekick'.

Mio suddenly became like that since she returned from summer on their Fourth Year, no one knows what happened and why she suddenly changed into who she was, but all they care, she suddenly catapulted in popularity and was officially Hogwart's favorite drool machine.

Mio started going out with guys on her fourth year and her records with them weren't really upgrading to her reputation.

Mio has dated 16 boyfriends as far as she can count and her current boyfriend is Draco Malfoy. Everyone knows that if they get the chance to snog even in a broom closet they would. Draco was probably Hermione's first 'serious' boyfriend. But nobody knows for how long.

Nobody also knows is she did do ""it"" with her boyfriends, they wouldn't know. This girl is still mysterious, and the same time earned the reputation as a "bad girl".

They would often see her smoke and talk back to teachers sometimes when she's really pissed off, sometimes she'd cut classes or pretend to be sick. She was smart and attentive in class when she wants to but she does get bad sometimes.(Not really sometimes.)

Also being the Gryffindor Chaser, Mio loved Quiddtich. Flirting with guys was one of her favorite hobbies too.

Harry knew he didn't know the girl intimately, they have talked sometimes since he was the Quidditch Captain and they were in the same house, they're not enemies, but they're not even friends.

But something was different was on Mio's look that night. Her facial expression showed that she was sad and in pain. Her eyes a bit swollen, she was probably cying a while ago.

Harry and Ron continued to stay looking at her as if they were glued on her. And Harry noticed all of the other people in the bar were almost breaking their necks to look at her too.

She didn't look at anyone when she came inside, Her hair was down, covering the sides of her face. She was still wearing her uniform neat but attractive as usual, taking small steps to the high chair on the bar.

As soon as she was settled she sighed. Harry guessed she was used to this kind of attention. And so he looked away.

Ron was licking his lips while he looked at Mio. Scanning her long legs that were exposed as she sat.

Harry kicked Ron's foot under the table.

"What?!" Ron spat out, obviouslly irritated.

"You look like a maniac, licking you lips like that. It's disgusting." Harry said in disgust while taking a sip of his butterbeer.

"Whatever Harry, you just won't admit you like her too. Come on, everyone does." Ron teased, not taking his eyes off Mio's legs

Harry had said before he doesn't like Mio despite the fact that almost every boy in Hogwarts does.

Harry just rolled his eyes. He never knew much about Mio.

She was totally mysterious. He admits, she looks very hot and sexy, every guy would throw themselves at her, she was irresistible.

She just looks so good but he'll never admit that, Mio wasn't his type.

All Harry can judge about her was that she was very outgoing, too friendly, too flirty sometimes, too showy of her skin. Too "bad girl"-ish for him.

He wants a conservative and innocent girl. But he simply just can't judge Mio like that though. He just won't admit he wants her too.

"Butterbeer X please!" Hermione shouted at the bar tender. Everyone looked at her, quite astonished at her order, but she didn't care.

The Bartender hurriedly handed her a big mug of ButterBeer X,  
the strongest and most alcoholic drink, somuch stronger than Fire Whiskey.

As if nothing happened, Mio just gulped half of the mug in fifteen seconds and slamming it back on the table. And used her arm to wipe her lips.

"Wooahhh.. " Ron dropped his jaws in awe. The girl drinks more than he can!

Harry shook his head. This girl was a campus beauty but it was a big turn-off.

He just kept on stealing chances to look at Hermione Granger. It was getting hard to resist.

She was now lighting up a cigarette with a match, and started to breathe with it, adding the smoke in the bar.

Harry noticed that Ron was eyeing him.

"What!?" asked Harry in annoyance.

"You're checking her out too! Hah!" teased Ron, who never took her eyes off Mio's legs.

"I was not!" lied Harry.

"Right, Harry." replied Ron sarcastically.

Harry just rolled his eyes at Ron, and felt it was now harder to look at Mio because Ron might think he really was checking Mio out, he wouldn't want Ron to think that he has the same 'interest' in Mio as all other boys do.

"Bullshit! Pure bullshit!" Hermione murmured as she slammed her fists on the table again and again.

That was a nice excuse for him to look at her.

He widened his eyes to see that she had already consumed 6 bottles of Buttebeer X.

Mio was now sulking, her head leaned on her arm, mumbling at the bartender.

Harry and Ron looked at each other and listened.

"... I mean,! Damn it! So what if I'm not a pure blooded witch!! Why didn't he just tell me in the first place!? What are we? Dogs?! We need to go through that _breeding_ shit!?!? It's obviously not my fault that I'm a muggle.." cursed Mio.

" _Pureblood_ bullcrap. There's no difference!! Boys are such boars! After they use you they just throw you away! You get what I mean Mr. Bartender?!" Hermione said between hiccups and small burps.

Harry and Ron heard this and presumed that Draco Malfoy must have broke up with her, because of _breeding_ issues - meaning Hermione being a muggle and Draco being a pureblood wizard.

"Uh.. yes dear... It sh-shouldn't be like that..." The bartender replied nervously.

"He was my baby. I loved him so much but he just hurted me.. I can't believe it...Well FCK HIM!! I don't care if his father dosen't like me! What the hell?! I can get any boy I want, I know I deserve someone better than him!!" said Hermione, her tone high and low, obviously very drunk.

"You know Mr. Bartender, what was your name again?! Oh yeah! Haha! Frank!!-"

"You know Frank, nobody cares anyway if they hurt me! To them I'm just a toy, they're all like little boys, who work so hard to get it, and when they finally do, they use it, get sick of it and just throw it away!-"

"Fck! It should be the other way around!! -Boys are Toys!!-" laughed Hermione.

Ron and Harry just looked at each other when she said that.

"I'm nobody's toy!! I'm no doll!! - It's not like boys play with dolls, right?! - "

Hermione continued to rant on and on at the bartender, who was nervously listening, not knowing what to say.

Mio then played with her empty bottles of Butterbeer X.

Harry and Ron noticed that she stood up, holding a bottle in her hand, walking to the nearest table of some older men. They haven't seen before.

"Well well well, this guy seems like good company.." Hermione said, stroking the hair of a guy she didn't know.

"Yes of course, Doll." The stranger said, liking what he was feeling and helped her sit down.

Harry and Ron looked at each other nervously.

When Hermione suddenly fainted on the table.

The guy and his friend with him just laughed in disbelief.

"There she goes.." tutted Ron in disbelief.

"Ron, we're suppossed to help her, look at what she's doing. Come on." said Harry with concern.

Ron shrugged and stood up and walked to the table with him.

"We'll take it from here." Harry said as he scooped the half-concious Hermione into his arms.

"What the- Who the hell are you anyway? She was just asking for a good conversation." the guy stood up but Ron still towered him.

"She's already asleep now. And He's the boyfriend so just shut up." Ron said giving him a deadly glare that made the guy really shut up and sit back down.

Harry glared at Ron. And so they took Hermione out from the bar, taking her cloak to blanket her.

The Bartender looked worried on who was going to pay for it all.

Harry got some money from his pocket and handed it to Ron.

"Pay for our drinks and for Mio's too. This girl needs to get back to her room. " Harry said while Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck.

Ron watched Hermione nuzzle her face on Harry's neck. Harry gulped.

Ron grinned mischieviously at Harry.

"Haha, I get it. You go ahead Harry I have to meet Dean on the other shop. You have fun." Ron chuckled.

"Shut up Ron. I'm just doing this because I'm a prefect, It's my duty to make sure.." Harry started but Ron cut him off.

"Yeah Right Mr. I'm-a-prefect-but-I-sneak-out-during-Friday-nights-to-drink-beer, I know, I know, I was just kidding. You just go ahead. Take care 'mate. She really looks like she can use a nice massage though." Ron teased as he looked at the girl in Harry's arms and walked away.

Harry just looked at Ron slowly walk away from him.

He looked down at Hermione who was asleep in his arms.

What was he thinking? Why did he suddenly grab Hermione out of those guys when he could've just left her alone?

Well no, Harry knew he cared, he cares for any person even if it was Hermione Granger.

He didn't hate Mio at all. It's just that, it was weird that he is doing this. He could have just passed her to Ron and let him carry her or did something else rather than _this_.

Now it was just the two of them. Hermione asleep in his arms.

To Harry, she seemed so peaceful and silent, but she really was drunk, he couldn't see her face , it was resting peacefully on his shoulder.

Harry just sighed at himself in disbelief and walked to the alley slowly, still cradling the sleeping young lady in his arms.

He silently entered the small door in the end of the alley and walked a short tunnel that led back to Hogwarts after five minutes of walking. Harry's back started to ache even thought she was not that heavy at all, but he didn't mind.

The big protrait of an old wizard sleeping silently creeked as it opened. And Harry emerged from the hole and still had Hermione in his arms.

'What am I thinking? Where am I biringing this girl?' Harry thought.

The moment he got in the school, he just realized how lucky he was having the most wanted girl in Hogwarts in his arms, drunk, asleep.

If anyone else did have her like that, They would surelytake advantage of her.

But he wasn't going to do that at all. He was just thinking of looking for a nice place for her to finally fall asleep properly.

He couldn't leave her in the Common Room, or the Boy's Dorms, he can't get through the Girl's Dorms either.

Harry lingered for a while, and he suddenly remembered that Hermione had her own special room sometimes in a Prefect Common Room, he headed to that direction.

They finally reached a Metal Satue of an Armoured Soldier. Harry looked around to see if someone was there, it was weird that even Mrs. Norris wasn't around, but he was thankful.

Awkwardly, He kissed the cheek of the Metal Statue and it moved sideways while the wall moved down to open a pathway.

It was weird that he knew the way to Mio's own Private Room and where it was. Ron and his Dorm mates have talked about where Hermione sleeps sometimes thinking of plans to 'have fun' with Hermione. Harry didn't join the conversation but he was thankful that he listened.

It was Harry's first time in that Prefect Common Room which transformed into Mio's bedroom.

She requested this room for herself and her bestfriend. Since she was rich she probably payed for the place. He heard that Mio slept there sometimes rather than being in the Girl's Dorms.

The room looked so cozy and felt warm. It was filled with Gryffindor Colors of crimson and golden yellow. It looked very comfortable, he was getting sleepy himself. He appreciated the way the room looked like. So much better than the Boy's Dorms.

He was about to take another step when Mio wrapped her arms around his neck tighter. "Mmmm..." She purred.

Harry gulped and walked to what looked like a room to him. As he entered, he saw a big queen sized bed, with many stuffed toys and fresh boquets of flowers on the table near it. (Probably from her thousands of admirers)

Some books cluttered on the study table, a full-length mirror with her make-up and accessories on the other table, Her open closet that showed neatly arranged clothes and shoes.

Judging by her room, Hermione didn't seem like what she was. It was too neat for her 'character'.Harry thought that maybe House Elves would do that work anyway.

He finally settled Mio down her bed slowly. And Hermione did indulge in lying in bed, taking a deep breath of relaxation.

She looked relaxed but quite uncomforatble.

Harry then sat on her bed, lingered for a little while again.

He looked at Hermione and smiled a bit, She looked too tired, and ready to sleep.

He then slowly unzipping her boots. Real slow.

He took the chance to observe her long legs that were only visible by the moon's rays.

Taking of one of her boots, he then slowly removed her white stockings that were really clean and feeled expensive.

He smiled. Hermione's feet were really clean and tidy unlike her black painted fingernails.

Taking off the other boot, he gazed longer at her legs, her thighs, so smooth, so flawless. He resisted the urge to touch them. He shook his head.

After taking off her shoes and socks, He put a pillow under her feet. He didn't know if she would like that but she now looked more relaxed.

Wanting to linger in there for a while, he looked around.

It really was rather a big room, it even had her own private bathroom.

He scanned the whole room, thinking that would be his first and last chance to be there anyway.

Harry just admired everything in it. The fluffy carpeted floor, the thick curtains, it looked much more of a Presidential Suite in a five star hotel.

He then noticed the side of wall opposite her bed.

It had lots of pictures and posters of some Handsome Men posted on it.

He recognized some of them as famous actors in the Muggle World. She had pictures and posters of Orlando Bloom, Tom Cruise, Leonardo Di Caprio, but what struck him was a familiar face, smiling at him.

He blinked furiously and took stoo up to take a closer look.

He chuckled. It was himself, Harry Potter. It was just a small 3x5 picture but, to think of it, he was there!

He looked at Hermione. Did that mean that Mio Granger actually likes him? She thinked he was hot? Harry chuckled to himself, not able to get that goofy grin off his face.

He was about to leave when he wanted to look at her face once more.

He walked over and sat on he bed again, this time a lot closer to her.

She was just peacefully asleep. Her long hair flattened behind her head, some strands covering her face.

Harry couldn't control himself now, he brushed that hair from Hermione's face, his finger stroking her smooth face, cheek down to her chin.

Admiring and being breath taken by her beauty. Her pink tinted cheeks that were natural, her red lips that looked chapped from the cold but seemed so soft to kiss.

Her eyes were closed and relaxed, a nice tint of white and pink eyeshadow matching her skin. She looked like an angel.

He stroked her cheek once again, when Mio suddenly held his hand.

Harry's heart skipped a beat. 'Oh no, I'm dead. I should have went out when I had the chance.' He thought.

But Hermione's eyes were still closed, she let his hands slide down to her lips, kissing his hands. Harry gulped.

"Baby..." Hermione whined.

"I love you... " Hermione said, almost crying while her hands moved on Harry's arms.

Harry's breathing went faster. 'Now she thinks I'm Draco. Get out of this Harry!! You shouldn't be doing this!' Harry scolded himself.

'I should just cooperate or else she'll wake up. She's probably dreaming.' Harry thought in contrast.

Hermione pulled Harry closer to her, Harry was confused what she was doing but he obliged.

Harry's face was now inches to Hermione's.

His heart was now beating faster.

'Oh no.. I'm going to kiss a drunk sleeping girl.' Harry thought he could resist but Hermione kept pulling his arms down.

It was in an instant that he felt his lips brush hers.

He suddenly felt something different, he couldn't explain.

Harry knew Hermione was thinking he was Draco, but he didn't care.

He felt so weak that he gave in.

He was feeling Hermione do the first move on the kiss, as if she was really awake.

He also closed his eyes, liking the feeling of her soft lips against his.

Small smacks, until the kiss grew longer and deeper.

Mio initiated on taking her tounge inside his mouth, and so did Harry.

Lips to Lips, Tounge to Tounge. Harry indulged happily anyway.

He could taste the beer on her tounge. He felt dizzy by that time, he was also a bit drunk. But the beer Hermione had really is strong.

Her lips, her mouth tasted so hot, tasted like beer.

He was loving the taste, and he liked the feeling of kissing her.

Harry unconciously started touching her shoulders and arms, holding her neck and stroking her smooth cheek.

Hermione started to unbotton her blouse, using very tired arms, still having no idea who she was kissing, but she stopped in the middle of her blouse when she wrapped her arms around Harry's neck to deepen the kiss.

She started to slide her arms down his chest.

Harry's heart was now beating so fast, he was not officially out of his mid, forgetting the situation, not caring that he knew Hermione just thought he was someone else.

He then broke off the kiss and started to kiss her neck.

This was wrong. Harry knew it. This was so wrong, pretending to be the guy Hermione loved, the guy Hermione was suppossed to be kissing. It really was wrong, but it felt so right.

Hermione kissed him on the lips again, continuing to unbutton her blouse until it was off her, and her bra was shown but Harry didn't notice since he was too busy kissing her.

Hermione wrapped her arms around Harry by now, Harry felt her chest brush on his shirt. He now felt aroused. He wanted much more.

She also kissed his neck, and pulled him up to kiss him on the lips again.

Harry kissed her back, enjoying what he was doing.

He didn't know why. Maybe because he was attracted to her, or maybe he was also drunk a bit, but he knows, he never felt like this before.

He felt like all his nerves were struck by electricity. She was a good kisser. No, scratch that. She was an Amazing kisser. He was entranced.

'Maybe she's awake. And she dosen't care if it's me she's kissing.' Harry thought.

'No way Potter, she would freak out if she knew it was you.' He argued with himself but still continued on kissing her.

Hermione kept on kissing him on the lips, very passionately.

Harry was enjoying himself, so much. His hands started to travel down her back, also feeling her hands tugging on his shirt.

Then, in just an instant, he felt

He just snapped back to reality.

Then the kiss slowed down, until their lips parted.

He admits he actually thought it was going to last the whole night, b

Harry slowly opened his eyes as he felt her taking a deep breath, her eyes closed, with a pleased expression on her face, licking her lips one last time. Harry hated it to end. The kiss only lasted for two minutes, it seemed like forever to Harry.

"Goodnight Baby... I love you..." Hermione said as she didn't bother to open her eyes, turned to her side to finally fall asleep.

Harry just stared at her.

She just slept like nothing happened. And I'm sitting here on her bed, frenzied and dizzy.

What the hell just happened?! But all he knows, it was amazing.

Harry then went back to his senses. He shook his head furiously. He stood up and started heading outside the room but he felt dizzy. Everything he could see was blurry. He can't believed what just happened, was this the effect of her kiss or am I just drunk too?

Tumbling on every step, he knew he couldn't make it back to the Boy's Dorms. But he managed to collapse on the couch.

And was knocked out to sleep, with a goofy grin plastered on his handsome face.

:: x :: x :: x :: x :: x :: x ::

**NOTES: **I hope you liked this!! Please leave me a Review tell me what you think! Thanks! I do this for the reviews so, hehe.. ;P

CLICK THE REVIEW BUTTON

mWaH


End file.
